Titanium
by Koriou-Ou
Summary: Kagami/Kuroko. And then somewhere along the line you thought once again "Hell, why not?" -a big mistake- and clutched his arms while you brought him closer to you and kissed the lights out of him.


**Title: **Titanium

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko is not mine, I just do this for fun.

**Paring: **Kagami/Kuroko (slight Aomine/Kuroko)

**Warnings:** BL which means boys love, guy*guy, don't like don't read -albeit is just kissing. Spoliers up until chapter 57 of the manga.

**Genre: **Gen-ish, Romance.

* * *

.

.

.

"Well, like hell I´m going to lose to them!" You think, you yell, you roar in that bench looking them struggle against Touou, looking them come to realization that this is defeat –your goal since coming back to this country has been play against rivals worth of your strength after all. And it seemed so funny at the beginning when you could barely stop your excitement to face the generation of miracles one by one all by yourself and, and-

Then, there was him –who promised you so much.

You thought he was crazy at first but came to like him a bit, just a bit and you do love basketball and he does as well so why not?

It could –you thought, it might work. Kise fell at your feet, and after bringing Midorima down with his help (at this point so natural to you like holding the ball) you felt on the top of the world.

He helped you walk after the match against Shuutoku, and you let yourself close your eyes and lean against his back and just breath and it was _working so good so far-_

And then somewhere along the line you thought once again "Hell, why not" (a big mistake) and clutched his arms -with the victory against the second one of the supposed unstoppable players of his old team, drunk from happiness- while you brought him closer to you and kissed the lights out of him.

He didn't close his eyes for a moment, remaining with his usual blank expression and while you could have thought _is not normal to do this to a guy… I used to have a bunch of girls back in America. He will hit me for this sometime soon –_all flew from your mind when he actually kissed back.

Your shadow, yes you started seeing him as yours and while a nagging part in the back of your head told you were getting too weak by relying too much on him –you didn't pay enough attention to it.

And now you are paying the price because he is there doing all he can against his past. Aomine Daiki is crushing Seirin before your very eyes, he is telling Kuroko in his own way "You still belong to me" and you are just able to rage and stay outside the court.

.

.

.

Some days after your loss –you start wondering and start thinking and "stronger" and "alone" are the only answers you seem to accept as valid. You have to win and you will succeed and for that…

Kuroko has to understand on his own. You avoid him and well you avoid all the team actually but it will pass (your leg needs to get better anyway) "I don't need your passes anymore" You tell him and he looks a bit lost and small –his calm expression betrays some signs of unease that for anyone would pass unnoticed but not by you. You do have come to know him a bit more.

You go back to your old style all by your self –and is a part of the plan but is not all, he has to improve too.

You will win and crush Aomine Daiki for being an ass over something as precious to you as basketball is –the arrogant bastard has lost all respect for it and all the feelings to play it properly so will teach him a lesson and, and-

Yeah, a childish part of you that hates complicated stuff (and how do you even read those complicated kanji anyway?) but gets the meaning anyway, knows you want to prove something else to _the old light_, is your pride as a player and aside from that, that you are worth of Kuroko´s shadow just as much as him.

So you wait-

And he doesn't get it at first but the slowly comes to understand what is what you are trying to say-

"Kagami-kun" He says all polite and blank as always –you are training in a street court and is already night. You have a feeling of this happening before and yeah well that was the way you meet him all those months ago.

He speaks while attempting to play against you and tells you his reasons and that he is sorry and all this only leads you to the-

"Why me?"

"Anyone would have done" He says truthfully bold and you snort because you really didn't expect a specific type of answer.

"Aomine," You say. "Do you think, I look like Aomine Daiki?" That could be a response, you area aware of the similar height and build and the desire to win.

"No," He says firmly. "Aomine-kun is not you"

"You sorry I´m not, huh?" You slam dunk the ball accurately and don't expect him to reply to that.

"No," He says again, getting closer to where you stand. "I think Kagami-kun is fine the way he is" He tells you grabbing you from the chain that hangs from your neck, holding a ring –to bring you down at his height. You blink and under the street lights, the only thing that shines is the magnificent blue of his eyes –he kisses you then.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: **So well, there is not enough Kagami/Kuroko fiction out there (WE NEED MORE!) and they are my OTP. I get the charm of the Aomine/Kuroko but I love Kagami so…

Review?


End file.
